Mine
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Translation of my french fic Notion d'appartenance. Beware: involves yaoi and incest. Babysitting Chris Perry is haunted by his memory of his brother...


**Author:** Luna Denree

**Title: **Mine

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** Romance, Angst

**Pairing:** Wyatt/Chris

**Message:** Just a word to say that if I translated this story, it was because **StreaksofFuchia** asked me to. So, if you like it, go and thanks her! ;)

**Disclaimer:** No Charmed character belongs to me, unfortunately : they are the property of Constance M. Burge, if I'm right :P So don't sue me, I just borrowed them to make them suffer... muahahahahaha:P lol I'll try to leave them to you without marks or scars :P

**Warning: This fanfiction involves YAOI and INCEST relationship. If you do not like it, pass your way, please. Flames will be burn on public place: we'll roast marshmallows on the fire it'll make XD **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mine **

Once again, Piper had left her son with her White Lighter from the future to go out with her husband. The couple was going to the restaurant, and then had to meet the two other sisters Halliwell at P3. They had offered the young man to accompany them, but these frivolities didn't interest him. He had thus been consigned as baby sitter. Although this task was not unpleasant for him, he hardly liked it.

However, small Wyatt was generally quiet. At the time even, he slept in his tiny bed, blowing an adorable whirr which proved his sense of security. He seldom cried and as soon as that occurred, it was simple to guess what was happening to him and to mitigate his needs. All the more, his angelic features would have dissolved mother's heart in the entire world and the intensity of its magic capacities would delight the humblest witch.

But Chris, voluntarily or not, couldn't see the baby in front of him. No, he could not prevent himself, by contemplating the delicate face of the child, to see his brother in his mind again.

The Other.

_Sensually stretched out on the long chair of the living room, Wyatt maliciously admired his junior. His brother, unconscious of his presence, quickly threads a jean over the pants he used instead of pyjamas. Like each morning, Chris had woke up at the very last time and was trying to get ready in five minutes, running between his room, the bathroom, the kitchen and the hall. Thus, only dressed with trousers, he was drinking a glass of juice with a hand and putting on his socks with the other, his body offered to the indecent glance of his elder brother. _

_- **You've grown up!** he said, smiling playfully. _

_Chris, believing he was alone, started and spilled his juice on himself. _

_- **You idiot! ****Now, I really will be late**! he grumbled, sullen by the wet spot spread out over his clothing. _

_- **What's the matter?** said Wyatt, rising and coming closer in cat-like steps. **You said yourself that your classes weren't important to you. Don't tell me you never skipped one.** _

_- **N... Not, but...** _

_The young man stammered. Wyatt's attitude was strange, attracting and hypnotic like a snake. His junior, bewitched by his piercing glance, did not move any further. _

_- **Forget the school. Come with me**, ordered the eldest while running his fingers on Chris naked chest. _

_His brother, without resistance or remorse, left his empty glass on the kitchen table and immediately followed him. _

In his cradle, Wyatt awoke. Tears emerged in little time, shaking the tough memories of the White Lighter. Reality hitting him, he stood up and took the child in his arms. He quickly guessed out the reason of his torment. Half smiling, he moved towards the cupboard. "If I had known I was to change his layer one day..." he thought with self humor. Chris's rescue mission comprised risks which he had not expected. Fortunately for him, this kind of tasks did not disgust him too much.

He soon finished and brought back the baby in his tiny bed. But, his large blue eyes riveted on his, he was well awaked now. After some unfruitful attempts, Chris chose to keep the baby on him.

- **You did not change, little monster!** he whispered tenderly.

Wyatt, a great smile on his lips, offered him an enthusiastic gurgle.

_The room of the eldest Halliwell brother was a moist cave of surrounding darkness. A heat wave submerged Chris when he crossed the threshold of the door. He hardly saw the clear spot made by the face of his brother and tried to move toward it. As soon as he had taken some steps, however, Wyatt used his powers to close the door behind him. There was no light anymore._

_- **What are you doing?** _

_The young brown hair man was now blind. His hands in front of him, his eyelids blinking, he tried to spot his elder brother, without success. He could not find the exit any more. His brother had surely thrown a curtain on the window to darken the sunlight. _

_He started when he felt the proximity of Wyatt behind him. His hands, without warning, came against his chest naturally, as if it were the place there were supposed to rest. Slowly, they took possession of his body with impunity, in spite of Chris's choked protests. _

_- **Wyatt...!**_

_He was unable to speak. His trousers unbuttoned, the caresses of his brother were now more accurate. He groaned, his spirit discovering a new world only made of tactile feelings. Was the breathing of his elder accelerating, or was it his own? The hot breath which tickled its neck was urging, just like the hand which had found its way under the layers of clothing. How could he have found the force to resist him whereas he was completely possessed?_

_Chris didn't want to resist. _

_He wanted to turn over, to share his sensations, but his brother maintained his grip. "Do not move" he seemed to hear "Trust me". The brown's answer was an ecstatic growl when the fingers of his brother stripped his wet prepuce of pearly dew. Wyatt adjusted his movement on his own breathing, which he hardly controlled. In such terrible torture, he slowly, dangerously went down, to the base of his inflated sex, stayed still a few moments before undertaking a perilous increase worse than the previous descent. His back arched, Chris laid his head on the shoulder of his fatal fate brother. His lips half-opened, his chest bared, he was temptation made flesh, a temptation darkened by the blackness of the room._

_The eldest Halliwell brother gathered his speed abruptly. A wave of rising tide submerged the young man. Cruelly, the fair one bit his shoulder on the moment he released himself, staining his belly and the hand of his brother with white seed. Chris let out a cry of pleasure and suffering. Such a modern vampire, the perverted angel licked the blood which he had made run, before becoming kitten and enjoying the milk on his fingers._

_- **You're mine**, he whispered in an enigmatic tone. _

The front door opened, letting in the three sisters and Leo, which were coming back from their out-come. Chris hid his culprit tears in the fair loops of the child, who had fallen asleep. Wishing to calm himself, he returned the baby to the cradle and his memories to the past.

- **Chris, are you here?** Paige called.

- **Yes, I'm coming**, he answered with pain, sweeping in a furtive gesture the water drop which beaded on his lashes.

He tuck up the small boy and kissed his fluffy head.

- **You were right**, he answered in return, **I've always been yours**.

_Small Chris, three years, just had a nightmare. He hesitated a few moments before he stood up and put his feet on the ground; and if there were a monster under the bed? But it seemed that he would escape it for this time. Shyly, he moved towards the room of his parents. In front of the door, he stayed still, frightened. Wasn't somebody shouting inside? His mother? He moved back and decided that his courage had reached its limit. Tears rushing trough his eyes, he ran to take refuge where his brother slept._

_- **Wyatt!** he cried. **I had a bad dream! **_

_His elder, surprised, woke up in start. It was not the first time that the small one came to join him in the middle of the night, but it was usually Leo and Piper which he bothered when the demons disturbed his sleep. Then, tightening the ear, he understood what had occurred. Since he had run into the room of his parents in panic, believing that a warlock was attacking the couple, he paid attention to identify well which kind of moaning ran out through walls. Half smiling, the little boy made his junior a place in his bed. When the little one was safely in his arms, under the covers, the fair one kissed his face. _

_- **Don't worry, Chris. I'll always be there for you. We belong one to another.** _

_- **You mean you're mine?** _

_- **Yes, and you're mine too.** _

_- **Okay**, answered the small one, sleepy. _

_Remained awake, Wyatt took care of his little brother, admiring how his brown wicks irresistibly buckled in his neck. He always had taken care of him. He knew that he would do it forever. Because he had been right: they belonged one to another. _

**The End**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you enjoyed this little crap of mine (:P), leave a review please! And if you didn't liked it, leave me a comment too :P Last thing: English is not my first language, if you find grammar, spelling or other errors, please tell me and I'll try to correct it as soon as possible. I'm actually looking for an English beta-reader... :)


End file.
